


Flareup

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky knew Tony’s heat wasn’t due for at least another two weeks, but his nose told him otherwise the minute he stepped through the door.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Flareup

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Flareup  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032514  
> Square Filled: S3 - Heat fic  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: Mature  
> Major Tags: A/B/O universe, domestic fluff  
> Summary: Bucky knew Tony’s heat wasn’t due for at least another two weeks, but his nose told him otherwise the minute he stepped through the door.  
> Word Count: 371

Bucky knew Tony’s heat wasn’t due for at least another two weeks, but his nose told him otherwise the minute he stepped through the door. “Honey, I’m home!” he called out, shedding his jacket and toeing off his shoes. 

“In the bedroom.” The reply was high and a bit thready; it spoke directly to Bucky’s alpha nature, spurring him to sprint across the penthouse. Tony was sprawled widely across their bed and naked as a jaybird,. “So hot,” he breathed. 

“You sure as hell are, darlin’,” Bucky rumbled in reply. He yanked his shirt off roughly over his head, only to find himself pinned by Tony’s baleful glare.

“I’m having a hot flash,” he hissed, “and the last thing I need right now is a super-soldier furnace wrapped around me. So put that alpha dick back in your pants and get me something cold to drink. Please.” 

Tony flailed around into a new position, flipping onto his stomach and inadvertently putting his gorgeous ass on display. “JARVIS, put the vent fans on high and kick the thermostat down another five degrees.” 

“Of course, Sir.” As the AI made the requested adjustments, Bucky retreated to the kitchen, breathing carefully through his mouth and willing his hard-on to flag. Sex was obviously the last thing on Tony’s mind right now. He rummaged in the fridge for a bottle of flavored water and wet down a dishcloth, draping it over his metal arm. 

Bucky cautiously re-entered the bedroom to see Tony sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over and clearly miserable. “I’m so sorry, sunshine,” he apologized, whiskey brown eyes welling up with tears. “I’m so scatter-brained and my emotions are just all over the place. I yelled at Peter earlier today for absolutely no reason and now I’m being terrible to the man I both love dearly and obviously don’t deserve.”

Bucky draped the damp cloth around Tony’s neck and pressed the bottle into his hand before kneeling to place a kiss on his sweaty forehead. “I love you, sweetheart. I’m sorry you’re feeling so awful. Want me to get a bath running for you?”

Tony’s grateful smile sparked another alpha instinct - that of caretaking. “That sounds amazing.” 

“Anything for my omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> I worked this ficlet out while dealing with my own nocturnal hot flash and a husband who decided that was the perfect time to spoon :^D


End file.
